


Boyfriend Material

by Beckendorf



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, Fluff, Humour, I think I'm funny, Kawaii, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, puns, there's some angst in this too wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckendorf/pseuds/Beckendorf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Poe delivers the sickest pun about his jacket.</p><p>(Updated grammar + spelling mistakes!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriend Material

  
It was one of those rare days at the resistance base where action lulled and the workers finally had a chance to rest. Finn couldn't help but feel extremely unnerved at the ease of communication and lack of protocol. That wasn't to say he didn't like it; he just wasn't used to it. The First Order was rather thorough in their training.

Poe had just come back from a mission during which his ship had undertaken heavy damage.  
Finn, being the worrier he was, rushed to see him at the landing, concerned that the pilot himself had suffered (and of course his faithful droid). Luckily both were fine and medical unit wasted no time in telling Finn to stop fussing. He did, but only because Poe had forced him to leave.

Before Finn could reluctantly escape medical, he'd asked him to come work on his X-wing with him later. Finn was sure something was wrong because Poe knew very well that he had no clue about aeronautical engineering or mechanics. He didn't understand why Rey and Jessika found it so funny either. Medical refused to shed light on the situation too.

Being the great friend he was, he turned up at Poe's station only about 15 minutes early. Actually it was more like 20.  
Alright he was half an hour early, but one could hardly blame him. He never wanted to disappoint Poe. So instead to pass the time, he took up playing catch with BB-8, who was ridiculously good at it.

Rey, Jessika and a few other pilots happened to be constantly "passing by" Poe's station. Rey came over to talk to him a little while before leaving to find Jessika. The next time he saw them they seemed to be in deep conversation, occasionally looking back in his direction.

Finn sometimes felt a bit lost at the rebel base. There were customs and behaviours he was completely new to, character traits he didn't even realise he could develop. Most of all, it was the freedom. Of choice. Of speech. Of being able to do whatever you wanted-to some degree anyway. General Organa made sure people remembered that a chain of command does still technically exist.

Finn was getting used to it. And it made him happy to learn about the new world. He especially loved to learn from and about Poe.

The pilot had lead a very interesting life, with tales from every corner of the Galaxy. His stories would spin for hours and always leave Finn on the edge of his seat. Poe seemed to have a grasp on everything that Finn was curious about. Sometimes Finn was sure the pilot was just making it up, but he could never bring himself to care.

"Hey Buddy! Sorry I'm late, got caught up at mission debrief." Finn smiled, feeling his insides go slightly warm as he watched the pilot approach. BB8 hummed happily, rolling over to meet him.

"It's no problem really, I'm just ridiculously early." He replied, accepting Poe's hug. That seemed to have become their customary greeting now.  
It was obvious that he'd just come from the shower rooms, water droplets still hanging from Poe's dark curls and a bright orange towel circling his neck.Their hug was brief but...satisfying. Finn hadn't realised how comforting embraces could be. There was no one to hug at the First Order, and everyone remembers what happened to SK4568 after they'd tried to hug Captain Phasma. It didn't end well. 

"Hey I see you're still rocking my jacket!" Poe exclaimed, running his hands over Finn's sleeves, sending tingles down his arms. 

Finn froze. "Do you want it back?"

"No no ! No way man it's yours, just uh, just thought I'd let you know what it's made of." Poe had let go of Finn now, his arm resting at the back of his neck in what Finn thinks is an attempt at showing nonchalance, but Poe actually looked kind of nervous. 

Finn tilted his head. "What is it made out of?" BB8 made a sound of agreement next to him. They were both confused.

Poe leaned forward, until he was very much in Finn's personal space. His lips were just inches from Finn's ear. "Boyfriend material."

Finn felt his cheeks heat as he looked away, unsure of how to react. Poe moved again, reaching for Finn's hand. But like most things in space romance, they were abruptly interrupted.

" Actually sir I think you'll find that this jacket is a blend of the galaxy's finest-"

  
"C3P0." Poe fixed him with a look as the golden bot looked between the two men. "oh. Oh I see. Terribly sorry. As you were."

Finn was almost relieved for the break. Thirty seconds of awkward silence passed between them. He looked up, meeting Poe's eyes. He cleared his throat. "So, uh, where were we?"

  
Poe grinned and looked down. "Would it be alright if I showed you?"

  
Finn's eyes went wide. "Shouldn't we cover BB8's lens?"

  
"'They'll cope" And in one fluid movement he captured Finn's lips with his own.  
He felt Finn clench up at first, but Poe coaxed him into easing up, his arms coming to rest around the Pilot's waist.

  
From the other side of the runway he heard Rey whoop, whilst Jessika yelled "Fucking finally Dameron!"

They broke apart, breathless. Poe's own cheeks mirroring Finn's.  
"So, I guess that pilot suit is boyfriend material too?" They burst into laughter. Finn leaned into his boyfriend as they began working on the X-wing.

His /boyfriend/. He could definitely get used to that.

**Author's Note:**

> My first stormpilot-I deffo need to work on Finn's characterisation, but I thought this was such a cute one shot to write !


End file.
